마츠다 세이코
| 출생지 = 후쿠오카 현 구루메 시 | 국적 = 일본 | 사망 = | 사망지 = | 가족 = | 종교 = 불교 | 장르 = | 직업 = 싱어송라이터, 배우 | 악기 = | 활동시기 = 1980년 ~ 현재 | 레이블 = 유니버설 뮤직 재팬 (2009년 ~ 현재) | 소속사 = 팬틱 | 관련활동 = | 웹사이트 = 공식 사이트 }} 마츠다 세이코( , 1962년 3월 10일 ~)는 일본의 가수, 배우이다. 본명은 가마치 노리코( , 결혼 후에는 간다 노리코(神田 法子))이며, 후쿠오카 현 구루메 시에서 태어났다. 1980 년대를 대표하는 아이돌 마츠다 세이코는 나카모리 아키나, 코이즈미 쿄코와 함께 일본의 1980년대를 대표하는 최고의 아이돌 가수이다. 1970년대를 대표하는 아이돌인 야마구치 모모에 (1950년대 후반 출생)가 은퇴한 1980년에 "맨발의 계절"로 레코드 데뷔. 곧 히트곡을 연발, 헤어스타일 "세이코짱 컷"과 삶의 방식에 대해서도 화제를 모았다. 오야 소이치 문고가 출간하는 인명 색인 종합 순위에서는 "마츠다 세이코"가 1 위 (2007 년 2 월)이며, "일본의 잡지에 가장 자주 등장하는 유명 인사"라고되어있다. 아이돌 가수로서 마츠다 세이코 음악가로 Matsuda Seiko Matsuda Seiko적인 삶 약력 에피소드 음악 싱글 # 裸足の季節 （ 1980年 4月1日） # 青い珊瑚礁 （1980年7月1日） # 風は秋色／Eighteen （1980年10月1日） # チェリーブラッサム （ 1981年 1月21日） # 夏の扉 （1981年4月21日） # 白いパラソル （1981年7月21日） # 風立ちぬ （1981年10月7日） # 赤いスイートピー （ 1982年 1月21日） # 渚のバルコニー （1982年4月21日） # 小麦色のマーメイド （1982年7月21日） # 野ばらのエチュード （1982年10月21日） # 秘密の花園 （ 1983年 2月3日） # 天国のキッス （1983年4月27日） # ガラスの林檎／SWEET MEMORIES （1983月8月1日） # 瞳はダイアモンド／蒼いフォトグラフ （1983年10月28日） # Rock'n Rouge （ 1984年 2月1日） # 時間の国のアリス／夏服のイヴ （1984年5月10日） # ピンクのモーツァルト （1984年8月1日） # ハートのイアリング （1984年11月1日） # 天使のウィンク （ 1985年 1月30日） # ボーイの季節 （1985年5月9日） # DANCING SHOES （1985年6月24日） # Strawberry Time （ 1987年 4月22日） # Pearl-White Eve （1987年11月6日） # Marrakech〜マラケッシュ〜 （ 1988年 4月14日） # 旅立ちはフリージア （1988年9月7日） # Precious Heart （ 1989年 11月15日） # All the way to Heaven （1990年4月末） イギリスのみ発売 # THE RIGHT COMBINATION （ 1990年 7月15日） # who's that boy （1990年10月1日） アメリカのみ発売 # We Are Love （1990年11月21日） # きっと、また逢える… （ 1992年 2月5日） # あなたのすべてになりたい／Shinin' Shinin' （1992年8月1日） # 大切なあなた （ 1993年 4月21日） # A Touch of Destiny （1993年5月21日） # かこわれて、愛jing （1993年11月10日） # もう一度、初めから （ 1994年 5月11日） # 輝いた季節へ旅立とう （1994年12月1日） # 素敵にOnce Again （ 1995年 4月21日） # あなたに逢いたくて〜Missing You〜 （1996年 4月22日） # Let's Talk About It （1996年4月24日） 일본서는 미발매 # I'll Be There For You （1996年5月17日） # さよならの瞬間 （1996年11月18日） # Good For You （1996年12月10日） 일본서는 미발매 # 私だけの天使〜Angel〜（ 1997年 4月23日） # Gone with the rain （1997年12月3日） # 恋する想い〜Fall in love〜 （ 1998年 6月17日） # Touch the LOVE （1998年11月26日） # 哀しみのボート （ 1999年 10月27日） # 20th Party （ 2000年 5月17日） # 上海ラヴソング （2000年6月7日） # Unseasonable Shore （2000年6月14日） # True Love Story（2000年9月27日）->고 히로미와 코라보 # The Sound of Fire （2000年11月29日） # あなたしか見えない （ 2001年 6月20日） # 愛♡愛〜100%♥Pure Love〜 （2001年11月14日） # 素敵な明日 （ 2002年 6月5日） # all to you （2002年）일본서는 미발매 # just for tonight （2002年） 일본서는 미발매 # Call me （ 2003年 6月4日） # 逢いたい （ 2004年 5月26日） # Smile on me （2004年7月7日->이시바시 타카아키랑 코라보 # 永遠さえ感じた夜 （ 2005年 2月2日） # I'll fall in love （2005年8月24日） # しあわせな気持ち （2005年9月21日） # bless you （ 2006年 4月26日） # WE ARE. （2006年5月24日） # 涙がただこぼれるだけ （ 2007年 5月23日） # 真夏の夜の夢 （2007年8月1日） # クリスマスの夜 （2007年11月21日） # 花びら舞う季節に （ 2008年 3月19日 ） # Love is all （ 2008年 6月25日 ） # あの輝いた季節 （ 2008年 10月22日 ） # アイドルみたいに歌わせて(2010년 4월 21일)->야지마 미용실과 코라보 # いくつの夜明けを数えたら(2010년 5월 5일) 오리지널 앨범 # SQUALL （1980年8月1日） # North Wind （1980年12月1日） # Silhouette 〜シルエット〜 （1981年5月21日） # 風立ちぬ （1981年10月21日） # Pineapple （1982年5月21日） # Candy （1982年11月10日） # ユートピア （1983年6月1日） # Canary （1983年12月10日） # Tinker Bell （1984年6月10日） # Windy Shadow （1984年12月8日） # The 9th Wave （1985年6月5日） # このアルバムに収録されている『夏の幻影（シーン）』は尾崎亜美がアルバム『POINTS-2』（ 1986年 ）にてセルフカバーしている。 # SOUND OF MY HEART （1985年8月15日） # SUPREME （1986年6月1日） # このアルバムに収録されている『 瑠璃色の地球 』はシングルカットされていないにもかかわらず、 NHK紅白歌合戦で2度披露された。 # Strawberry Time （1987年5月16日） # このアルバムに収録されている『Kimono Beat』は小室哲哉がアルバム『Hit Factory』（ 1992年 ）にてセルフカバーしている。 # Citron （1988年5月11日） # このアルバムに収録されている『抱いて…』はシングルカットされなかったにもかかわらずヒットした。 CMにも使われた。 # ゴヤ…歌でつづる生涯（1989年5月21日） # Precious Moment （1989年12月6日） # Seiko （1990年6月7日） # We Are Love （1990年12月10日） # Eternal （1991年5月2日） # 1992 Nouvelle Vague （1992年3月25日） # Sweet Memories'93 （1992年12月2日） # DIAMOND EXPRESSION （1993年5月21日） # A Time for Love （1993年11月21日） # Glorious Revolution （1994年6月12日） # It's Style'95 （1995年5月21日） # Vanity Fair （1996年5月27日） # WAS IT THE FUTURE （1996年6月10日） # Guardian Angel （1996年12月5日） - ミニアルバム # My Story （1997年5月21日） # Sweetest Time （1997年12月3日） - ミニアルバム # Forever （1998年5月8日） # 永遠の少女 （1999年12月18日） # 20th Party （2000年6月28日） # LOVE & EMOTION VOL.1 （2001年6月20日） # LOVE & EMOTION VOL.2 （2001年11月28日） # area62 （2002年6月21日） # Sunshine （2004年6月9日） # fairy （2005年4月6日） # Under the beautiful stars （2005年12月7日） # bless you （2006年5月31日） # Eternal II （2006年12月6日） # Baby's breath （2007年6月6日） # My pure melody (2008年5月21日) 베스트 앨범 # 聖子・fragrance （1981年11月1日） # Seiko・index （1982年7月1日） # 金色のリボン （1982年12月5日） # Seiko・plaza （1983年11月11日） # Touch Me, Seiko （1984年3月15日） # Seiko・Town （1984年11月1日） # Seiko・Avenue （1984年11月21日） # Seiko-Train （1985年3月6日） # Seiko Box （1985年11月10日） # LOVE BALLADE （1986年11月21日） # Snow Garden （1987年11月21日） # Seiko Monument （1988年7月21日） # Christmas Tree （1991年11月21日） # Bible （1991年12月1日） # Bible II （1994年12月1日） # Bible III （1996年3月1日） # Complete Bible （1996年9月21日）（完全生産限定盤） # Winter Tales （1996年11月1日） # Seiko Matsuda 1980-1995 （1997年4月1日）（ 通販CD - BOX ） # Seaside 〜Summer Tales〜 （1997年6月21日） # Dear （1997年11月21日） # Seiko Celebration （1998年7月18日） # Seiko '96-'98 （1998年11月30日） # Ballad 〜20th Anniversary （1999年4月1日） # SEIKO SUITE （2000年7月5日）-（完全生産限定盤） # 『LOVE』 Seiko Matsuda 20th Anniversary Best Selection （2000年11月29日） # Another Side of Seiko 27 （2003年11月27日）（初回生産限定盤） # Another Side of Seiko 14 （2003年11月27日） # Best of Best 27 （2004年4月14日）（初回生産限定盤） # Best of Best 13 （2004年4月14日） # 『Seiko Smile』 Seiko Matsuda 25th Anniversary Best Selection （2005年1月26日） # Seiko Matsuda （53タイトル74枚組DSDリマスタリングBOX）（2006年7月19日）（完全生産限定盤） # Premium Diamond Bible （2009年9月30日）（完全生産限定盤） # Diamond Bible （2009年9月30日） # Seiko Matsuda Christmas Songs （2009年11月11日） 리믹스 앨범 # SEIKO MATSUDA:RE-MIXES （1999年10月6日）- リミックスアルバム # seiko remixes 2000 （2000年9月27日）- リミックスアルバム 사운드 트랙 영상 기록 싱글 앨범 더 베스트 텐의 기록 출연 TV 드라마 * 아름다운 그대에게 (2007년) * 미국FOX 본즈 (2010년) * NHK 대하드라마 타이라노 키요모리(2012년) - 기온노뇨고(오토마에) 역 TV 애니메이션 다큐멘터리 영화 라디오 CM 홍백가합전 * 1980년(31회) - 푸른 산호초 (최초출연) * 1981년(32회) - 여름의 문 (2회출연) * 1982년(33회) - 들장미의 에튀드 (3회출연) * 1983년(34회) - 유리 사과 (4회출연) * 1984년(35회) - Rock'n Rouge (5회출연) * 1985년(36회) - 천사의 윙크 (6회출연) * 1986년(37회) - 유리빛의 지구(7회출연) * 1887년(38회) - Strawberry time (8회출연) * 1988년(39회) - Marrakech (9회출연) * 1994년(45회) - 빛나는 계절에 여행을 떠나자(10회출연) * 1995년(46회) - 마츠다세이코 히트 메들리 Seiko chan to La La La(11회출연) * 1996년(47회) - 당신을 만나고 싶어서~missing you~(12회출연) * 1999년(50회) - SWEET MEMORIES (13회출연) * 2000년(51회) - 당신을 만나고 싶어서~missing you~(14회출연) * 2001년(52회) - 유리빛의 지구 2001(15회출연) * 2011년(62회) - 위를 보고 걷자(16회출연) * 2014년(65회) - 당신을 만나고 싶어서~missing you~(18회출연) * 참고 * 1985년(36회) - 마츠다 세이코가 결혼 중 출연했다. 화려한 무대로 당시 일본 버블경제의 힘을 보여준다. * 1986년(37회) - 36회와같이 결혼 중 출연한 연도이다. * 1987년(38회) - 결혼 후 복귀 싱글인 strawberry time 을 불렀다. 당시 세이코는 결혼후에도 아이돌스러운 모습을 보여주어 '마마돌'이라는 신조어를 탄생시킨다. * 1988년(39회) - 세이코의 80년대 마지막 출연이다. 세이코는 이후 1989년 7월 나카모리 아키나와 콘도 마사히코의 스캔들에 관련되어 NHK에서 출연을 금지당한다. * 1994년(45회) - 6년만에 홍백으로 돌아온 해이다. * 1995년(46회) - 히트곡 몇 곡을 메들리고 불렀으며, 나이에 맞지 않게 너무 아이돌스럽게 나와 논란이 됐었다. * 1996년(47회) - '당신을 만나고 싶어서~missing you~' 로 출연했다. 세이코 최고 히트곡이며, 90년대 음반 세일즈 중 순위에 들어가는 곡이다. 전년보다 나이에 맞는 무대를 보여준다. * 2001년(52회) - 이 홍백 이후에 세이코는 매년 12월 31일에 열리는 카운트다운 콘서트 때문에 당분간 출연하지 못한다. * 2011년(62회) - 딸인 칸다 사야카와 함께 출연했으며, 사카모토 류의 '위를 보고 걷자'를 같이 불렀다. * 2014년(65회) - 홍백에서 처음으로 오오토리를 맡았다. 수상 경력 * 1980년 니혼 TV 음악제 신인상 * 1980년 ABC 가요신인 그랑프리 그랑프리 * 1980년 긴자음악제 · 전문 심사원 장려상 * 1980년 신주쿠 음악제 금상 * 1980년 요코하마 음악제 신인상 특별상 * 1980년 TV 아사히 당신이 선정한 전일본가요 음악제 최우수 신인상 * 1980년 일본가요 대상 신인상 * 1980년 FNS 가요제 신인상 * 1980년 일본 유선 대상 신인상 * 1980년 전일본 유선 방송 대상 신인상 * 1980년 제 22 회 일본 레코드 대상 신인상 * 1981년 니혼 TV 음악제 · 금 비둘기 상 * 1981년 TV 아사히 당신이 선정한 전일본가요 음악제 · 심사 위원 장려상 * 1981년 일본가요 대상 · 방송 음악 상 * 1981년 제 23 회 일본 레코드 대상 · 골든 아이돌 상 * 1982년 CBS 소니 히트 상품 * 1982년 니혼 TV 음악제 톱 아이돌 상 * 1982년 TV 아사히 당신이 선정한 전일본가요 음악제 특별상 * 1982년 일본가요 대상 · 방송 음악 상 * 1982년 FNS 가요제 그랑프리 * 1982년 일본 유선 대상 · 유선 음악 상 * 1982년 전일본 유선 방송 대상 · 우수 스타 상 * 1982년 제 24 회 일본 레코드 대상 금상 * 1983년 CBS 소니 히트 상품 * 1983년 니혼 TV 음악제 톱 아이돌 상 * 1983년 TV 아사히 당신이 선정한 전일본가요 음악제 골든 그랑프리 * 1983년 일본가요 대상 최우수 방송 음악 상 * 1983년 제 25 회 일본 레코드 대상 금상, 베스트 앨범 상 * 1986년 제 28 회 일본 레코드 대상 앨범 대상 * 1988년 CBS 소니 골든 디스크 대상 * 1990년 일간 스포츠 영화 대상 화제 상 (수상 이유 : "어느 쪽도 어느 쪽」의 대담한 연기로 영화계의 화제 만들기에 기여) * 1992년 제 34 회 일본 레코드 대상 최우수 보컬 상 * 2002년 제 19 회 다이아몬드 성격 상 (다이아몬드 정보 센터) * 2009년 제 18 회 일본 영화 비평가 대상 심사 위원 특별상 (영화 「반딧불의 묘」) * 2013년 제 55 회 일본 레코드 대상 기획 상 책 관련 항목 * 나카모리 아키나 - 동시대 라이벌. * 소니 뮤직에 의한 공식 사이트 * 유니버설 뮤직에 의한 공식 사이트 분류:1962년 태어남 분류:살아있는 사람 분류:일본의 팝 가수 분류:일본의 텔레비전 배우 분류:일본의 영화 배우 분류:일본의 불교 신자 분류:구루메 시 출신 분류:소니 뮤직 엔터테인먼트 재팬의 음악가 분류:NHK 홍백가합전 출연자